


Finding my true love

by Taliajade1993



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliajade1993/pseuds/Taliajade1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie Novak finds herself working for curly red head Bea Smith in her salon Allie starts to get feelings for Bea wonder how she reacts when she finds out !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my first fictional fan story so please be kind as im just learning... </p>
<p>HOW IS EVERYONE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR SHOULD I DO ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allie and Kaz had been together over a year but allie wasnt feeling the relationship anymore knowing she couldn't break kaz's heart , she might not have loved her passionately though she did care deeply for her as friends. kaz runs a womans shelter to help with drug abuse or violent partners , allie helped out at the shelter a couple of days a week while she was looking for a job.

Bea and Will haven't been together long, they met one another at will's work where he is a full time prison officer at wentworth correctional center. Bea owns her own hairdressing salon, she does womans hair in the prison to help the women boosting them up giving them something to look forward too. Will spends most nights at bea's house as its closer to work for him, he notices bea is being abit off she didnt speak much at dinner just staring into the food pushing it around with her fork. 

Will asks bea what's on her mind seeing her in deep thoughts, bea explained to him that one of the staff had left due to family problems so she had been staying behind later then usual cleaning the salon. Will could tell it was taking alot out of her so will head's off to the bathroom, he starts running the hot tap into the tub with some bubble bath lighting some candles and placing them around the room , hoping this could relax her for abit. will tries hard to please bea after her ex harry, bea told him what harry had done to her for years the abuse , rape he was a violent little man to will 

Bea was grateful to harry for her daughter Debbie, will had only met debbie once it was hard seeing her mum with another man. debbie had grew up with both her parents together them being now divorced was still all new to her. bea heads to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror tieing her curly red hair into a bun to stop it getting wet, she undressed before testing the water temperature with her big toe getting in the bath with the steam rising to the cealing letting out a loud sigh whilst leaning back into the bath relaxing. 

Will sat at the table with a cold beer thinking of a way he could help, grabbing the laptop he goes on a job searching website placing an ad for a salon cleaner to help bea. Bea found out about the ad hoping for someone to apply for the job, bea gave will a kiss on the cheek before leading him to the bedroom. allie was on her laptop as usual on the couch ready to watch another crappy film by herself where she would probably fall alseep on the couch again. she hadn't slept in her and kaz's bed for a few months now. 

Just before she gets too relaxed she receives an email from a job searching website she subscribed too not long ago. she noticed there was a job for a salon cleaner, even though she didnt have much experience in that department any job would amazing. before long allie reached for her mobile to call about the job, she got a interview for the next day, allie was over the moon to be given a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of allies interview she woke up stiff on the couch, she looked over her shoulder to see kaz still asleep in bed. allie didnt have long till her job interview so she quickly got a shower and grabbed herself a apple then headed out the door. walking down the street her hair still wet but it was a hot day, she thought to herself it should dry her hair relatively quick. she got to the salon a couple of minutes early, she sat on the bench across the street staring at the salon in front of her, all of a sudden a woman stepped infront of the salon opening the door, allie stood up and headed over she opened the salon door, as she walked in the smell of peroxide filled the air, the woman was sat at the reception desk looking through her book of appointments, allie couldnt help but stare at the womans bright curly red hair, it was like fire burning through her soul. bea had heared someone come into the shop, she brought her eyes up seeing a long blonde haired girl. bea couldnt help but look into her eyes they where electric blue, beautiful eyes it was like looking into the ocean. 

Allie walked towards the desk informing the woman she had a job interview and wondered if the manager was in. Bea smiled at allie before standing up and walking around the desk until she was in front of allie . allie started to get butterflys in the pit of her stomach as the woman approached her, allie couldnt help but admire the womans beauty. bea held her hand out to allie to formally introduced herself , bea said "im bea smith the manager" allie smiled nodding at bea before starting there interview. Bea said to allie" would you like a drink??" allie quickly replied "yes please as I didnt get a chance to have one when I woke up" she asked for a black coffee with 2 sugars, bea laughed telling her she has her coffee exactly the same allie couldnt help but smile bigger at beas laugh. 

It had been an hour since allie started her job interview, herself and bea mostly talked about the job. bea had decided to give allie a work trial, just as they finished the rest of the staff walked in the salon looking over at allie, most of them puzzled about who she was. bea started to introduce allie to the girls, she pointed at maxine introducing her maxine smiled then liz , sonia and boomer, bea told the girls allie was on a work trial and all the girls nodded before walking away. bea stopped the girls asking where franky was but no one knew, just as bea got her phone to ring franky she walked in addressing bea as "RED" .

Franky turned looking allie up and down taking a long hard look, allie noticed but just shrugged it off as she didnt feel attracted to franky like she did bea the curly red head ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past wonder how allie and bea are getting on

A week has past in the salon, allie finishes her trial today but bea hasn't told her if ahe has got the job or not. allie , maxine and liz have become good friends within the week, both girls took allie under their wing because they knew if they left allie alone franky would eat her up, she hasnt stopped staring at allie since the first day. without allie knowing bea had been asking maxine and liz how she was going both girls gave allie excellent praises. it reached the end of allies shift and bea still hasnt offered her the job. She grabbed her stuff walked over to maxine and liz giving them hugs for being so nice to her the past week .

Just as allie opened the door to head out she heard bea calling her back in, she was stood leaning against the wall, hand on her hip, one eyebrow lifted at allie smiling at her. before calling her though to the back allie rushed to bea, maxine and liz laughing at allies excitement, how cute they both thought they both could be, they could tell allie had a thing for bea but tried not to make it noticeable to there boss. bea offered allie the job taking her on full time, excited allie rapped her arms around bea thanking her. allie couldnt believe how close she was to the curly red head, the smell of bea doing things to allies body, the smell of her shampoo, allie could have stayed there forever taking big breaths of bea in .

Allie loved going to work for bea, being close to her made her day. she hasnt spoke to bea much as the books where always busy, allie was finding it extremely difficult to hold her feelings in for bea as they where getting stronger each day! Another day at the salon, allie slept on the couch again waking up to a note of kaz explaining she has gone away for a few days to go camping with the womens shelter. not really bothering allie she felt a weight had lifted of her, sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands not knowing what to do with her feelings for bea , she didnt know whether to tell her or not, she hadnt seen bea with anyone thinking she was single. oh god was she wrong....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying the strory so far leave us a comment with what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Allie got to work hanging her bag and coat up, she could hear bea talking on the phone giggling away. allie puzzled at who it might have been just brushed it off and sat next to maxine. allie waiting for bea to come into the room, maxine could tell something was wrong with allie placing her hand on hers "are you okay love?" Asked maxine, Allie nodded explaining she just had a bad night maxine gave allie a soothing smile , finally bea entered the room with a smile, maxine turned to bea asking who had phoned, bea turned to maxine and said "debbie", "is she okay?" maxine said, bea nodded saying about she will be coming home in a months time bea was extremely excited.

Allie asked maxine who debbie was, bea had heard allie asking and she walked over to allie and bent down next to her, bea said she was her daughter before standing back up and walking away, the relief on allie's face was obvious, maxine giggled to herself. as it got to lunch time everyone was getting ready to take there break, a muscular man walked in asking franky where bea is? franky just said to him "she wont be long" franky and the man giggling away to each other whilst talking. bea came out of the back, the man walked to bea placing his hand on her back and placing his lips on hers. allie felt a sharp pain in her stomach from what she has just seen liz turned to him and said "you taking her anywhere special will" he just replied with "lunch" allie stood up brushing past bea not looking at her, maxine new something was up with allie .

Bea hadnt noticed but franky had taken this opportunity to follow allie, but maxine grabbed frankys arm looking at her to say piss off!! Franky just laughed and walked away to go to her lunch .


	5. Chapter 5

Allie had been extremely quiet the last few days since seeing bea and will together. maxine had tried talking to her about it but she didnt want to talk about it, allie was trying everything she could to stay away from bea on her lunch, it was harder when they was both working, trying so hard not too look at her. allies work wasnt the same as when she first started bea could tell something was wrong, her work was getting sloppy but every chance bea had to confront allie she wasnt around. she new allie was staying behind late to lock up, bea took the opportunity to talk to her then so she stayed in her office till she new all the staff had gone home. she started to walk towards allie not trying to startle her . 

There was one thing that allie loved to do and that was to make her own raps up, it relaxed her. she started rapping when she came of the gear a year ago it just stopped her thinking about craving , bea quietly lent against the wall out of allies sight listening to her rap with a smile. she hadn't ever heard allie rap before, bea felt a warm feeling happening inside her body, unsure what it was she kept trying to shake it off but couldnt. the more allies vocals spoke the more bea felt things where happening inside her body . 

Allie still not knowing bea was there started to use one of bea's hairbrush's to use as a microphone, rapping into the hairbrush waving her hands up and down, bea couldnt help but laugh at how cute allie was being. allie dropped the hairbrush spining round to face who ever was laughing, embarrassed she saw bea with a smile on her face, ear to ear allies face went red looking straight to the floor trying to hold back her emotions. just as bea started to walk to her to talk allie fled the salon, running straight past the red head running down the road until her feet couldnt take her anymore, before stopping on a dark road she took a seat on the pavement. 

She sat there for what had seemed hours with her head in her hands, tears falling down her face, she was shaking with the cold breeze hitting her bare arms. trying to grab her breath back standing up she reached to her back pocket to grab her phone, but it wasnt there. she couldnt have dropped it as she would have heard it fall realising she left it back at the salon. she let out a huge sigh knowing she couldnt go back as bea would still be there, she was stood in the centre of the road looking both ways wondering what to do, should she go back to the salon or should she go home ....


	6. Chapter 6

Bea in pure shock of allie running out of the salon didnt know how to react. as she went to lock up she noticed a mobile on the reception desk, it must have been allies she was thinking to herself, she didnt know whether to keep it till morning. but not knowing if allie would turn up for work She could take it to her, she has her details in the office that way if she did take it too her she could question her about what is wrong. 

Going to the office she gets allies details, writes down her address on a peice of paper. she placed the phone in her bag leaving the salon locking the door behind her. before walking round the corner street to get into her car she felt nervous about going to allies. starting the car to set off she knew will would be in bed by now asleep so she didnt have to rush back to hers. 

Allie was outside her house shivering from being so cold, unlocking the door the house was still empty kaz was still away, not like she was around much when she was here. allie headed straight to the bedroom to get changed into her silk bed shorts and white tank top. She headed to the fridge grabbing a bottle of white wine pouring herself a large glass, swigging it down without a breath she sighed bringing her lips off the glass, she needed that.

Allie poured another glass for herself taking it to the coffee table placing it down, she reached down for the tv remote, searching the tv channels she couldn't find anything to watch. She finished the last bit of wine from the bottle. she got back up to get the other one from the fridge, getting drunk is the only option she has to forget her feelings for bea. tipsy but not drunk she sat back down on the couch remembering how she ran out of the salon, she new she had lost her job but that wasnt bothering her as much as not going to see bea again. 

Allie just wanted to forget, tears started to build, she was stronger then this she thought to herself. she layed back on the couch grabbing the blanket pulling it over her. her eyes started to close all of a sudden, she jumped up suddenly as she was startled by a loud knock on the door. wondering who was at her house this late she walked over opening it to find bea stood there .


	7. Chapter 7

Allie thought she was more drunk than what she thought, imaging bea at her house, she blinked a few tome trying to snap out of her imgination realising bea was really there. She invited her inside both women entered the living room, bea noticed 2 bottles of wine on the table completely empty, turning to allie apologising for interrupting her whilst looking at the wine, allie shook her head. 

You wasnt interrupting nothing bea. As she noticed bea looking at the wine bottles, allie said "just a couple of bad days need to rewind" allie walked over to the couch sitting down with her eyes aimed at the floor. bea sat next to her and grabbed her bag, reaching inside to get allies phone and passing it too her, bea said "you left this at the salon" allie turned smiling at her and replied "tar you didnt have to bring it to me". 

Allie put her phone on the table didnt bother to see if Kaz had messaged her. bea so badly wanted to know what was wrong with allie turning to her asking for an explanation. allie ignored her before bea repeated herself, allie just told her to leave it her eyes filling up tears falling down her cheeks, she turned to bea grabbing her hand and said "cant you see how much im attracted to you?" bea shook her head she didnt know what to do or say, allie pulled beas hand to her chest resting it on her heartbeat . 

Allies heart rate was beating fast. allie told bea everything she felt for her, she was falling for her, beas nerves got the better of her grabbing her bag heading towards the front door. allie grabbed beas arm pulling her back and pushed her back against the wall, looking into her brown eyes looking down at beas lips, admiring beas beauty up close, she pushed her lips against beas finally tasting her something she has wanted to do for ages .

To allies amazement bea never pushed her away, she could feel bea kissing her back, her body trembling allie backed up. bea stared at allie turned and walked out not saying nothing to allie. walked out the door never looking back, allie fucked up and she new she had.


	8. Chapter 8

Allie woke up feeling terrible her head was pounding and feeling sick. she remembered kissing bea she could still smell her sent on her clothes making her smile, she heard someone come into the house looking over the couch she seen kaz. allie sat up holding her head walking off to the bathroom, kaz followed her asking why she hasnt been replying back to her texts, allie just said she was busy. kaz raised her eyebrow at allie, allie knew this wouldnt end well, kaz said to allie she was being very distant with her but allie just looked at her not saying anything. 

"Are you seeing someone else?" kaz asked allie, kaz waiting for a response allie just shook her head no. kaz didnt believe her, she knew when allie was lying, "who is she?" kaz said, allie looked into kazs eyes she could see her pain inside, but she couldnt do this anymore they both knew it was over. kaz sat on the toilet looking up at allie "do you still love me allie?" kaz asked with pain in her voice. allie told her she cared deeply for her as a friend, but no she doesnt love her anymore. tears falling uncontrollably from kazs eyes "is there someone else ?" She asked allie, allie couldnt lie no more.

"Yes" allie said quietly, kaz stood up walking to the bedroom. allie could hear the pain in her crying, allie got dressed to head to the salon to collect her last wage slip before quitting the job. allie grabbed her phone all the money she had left in her purse and put it into her pocket. she left the house keys on the table before leaving, this was her house for over a year alot of memories had happened here, one tear fell allie wiped it away being strong. 

She was on her own now her and kaz had finally broke up. she had no where to live and she was on her way to quit her job, saying goodbye to bea forever this was one of allies worst times in life. coming up to the salon she could see bea cutting a womans hair laughing, allie thinking to herself glad she is happy. allie entered the salon, bea turned to look at her but turned back never even acknowledged allie. maxine gave allie a smile before asking if she was okay .

Maxines station was right next to beas so bea could hear there whole conversation. allie told maxine she left her partner and there house that morning, maxine couldnt help but feel sorry for the young woman. allie just hid her pain by laughing it off. allie glanced in the mirror to see franky and boomer handing an unknown man something, as allie used to use drugs and be an addict she knew what they where doing.

Maxine wanted to speak to allie in private taking her to the staff room away from everyone. maxine knew about allies ex habbits from when allie was on her work trial. maxine just wanted to make sure she wasnt going to do anything stupid before handing allie a set of keys. maxine explained she had a spare room and allie could use it till she got back on her feet. 

Allie gave maxine a hug before thanking her, she stood up telling maxine she was going to get some air, but she wasnt she was on the hunt for franky. she walked outside and noticed boomer and franky talking round the corner. allie shouted franky over trying not to make anything noticeable, franky leaned against the window grinning at allie wondering what she wanted, allie quietly asked if she knew anyone dealing.

Franky laughed before asking what she needed and maybe she could help, allie wanted a bag of coke so franky called boomer over whispering in her ear. boomer passed franky something before franky walked closer to allie, bea minding her own business saw franky pass allie a small bag before allie hid it in her bra. walking back in the shop allie grabbed her coat before leaving early.


	9. Chapter 9

Not knowing where maxine lived she grabbed her phone and texted maxine to see where she lived as she needed to lie down. maxine not knowing what allie had in her bra texted back directions to her flat. as allie headed into the flat she knew it was maxines place as it matched maxines personality, allie headed to the spare bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Allie thinking about her day so grateful to maxine for letting her stay with her. She grabbed the drugs out of her bra looking deeply at it knowing it would take away all her thoughts and feelings, it would make her numb and thats what she wanted, but she didnt want to disrespect maxine so she thinks maybe one line will just be enough to calm me. 

Grabbing a magazine out of the living room, taking it to the bedroom and placing it on the bed she levels out one line, gets a ten dollar bill out of her purse and starts to roll it up before putting it against her nose leaning down snorting the drugs. it hits her instantly, remembering the feeling that she craved so bad . 

She put out another 3 lines on the magazine before breathing them in, wetting her finger rubbing it on the magazine collecting the left over drugs before rubbing it on her gums. her head was spinning she felt numb, she felt alive, she wanted to party hard, she felt invincible. but that was the drugs taking affect, she went over to the radio blasting music she wanted to rave. 

After a few hours raving the drugs where wearing off, she could feel herself coming of the high. She checked how much drugs she had left in her room and noticed there was only a line left. she put it in her draw to hide it from maxine, she was relaxing on the bed and she fell asleep.

Maxine got home abit late after having drinks with liz. she couldnt see allie in the living room so checked the spare room, seeing allie passed out on the bed before closing the door letting her rest, maxine turned all the lights off before heading to bed herself. 

Allie woke up to to a bright light shining in her eyes, it felt like it was burning her soul. sitting up she seen blood on her pillow, she knew the drill it was from the drugs nothing to worry about she took the pillow case off placing it in the washing machine before going to clean herself up.

Maxine still in bed, allie headed out early to run into franky before anyone seen her. franky was stood near the salon down an alley where nobody could see, allie walked over to her franky grinning at her, all allie wanted was more drugs and would do anything to get more.

Franky had some new gear stronger then what she had gave her privously. franky put some on the back of her hand before offering it to allie, she didnt hesitate pulling frankys hand to her snorting the gear up. franky was right it was stronger giving allie a hit like she never had before.

Maxine woke up just about to knock on allies door noticing it was open. allie no where to be found maxine had left a few items in the top draw in allies room, thinking she wouldnt mind she went to get them, to her shock she found a bag of coke, maxine grabbed it she knew allie wasnt okay she sat on her bed wondering what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Maxine sat on the bed still staring at the drugs she found, if she confronted allie things wouldnt be pretty, allie would run straight to the source where she is getting them from. maxine had to be smart about this she had to think she couldnt get anyone else involved without proof of where allie is getting it from. 

She put the drugs back where she found them so allie wouldnt notice. heading for the livingroom to carry on thinking and not making herself look suspicious. she waited for allie to come home to make sure she was okay. she was a dear friend to her, maxine knew what to do, she would follow allie to the source. she isnt going to lose a friend to drugs no chance. 

Allie came back a few hours later heading straight to her room. she looked rough as hell, maxine knocked on the door opening it slowly to see if allie was awake wanting to see if she wanted anything to eat, but allie had passed out on the bed, who ever is giving allie these drugs is going to pay maxine thought to herself. 

Maxine stayed up all night in her room waiting to hear allie wake up and head out. maxine was already dressed and ready to be inspector gadget for the day, she had phoned bea saying she was sick and wasnt coming in work that day she wanted all her attention on allie. 

Not long after she heard allie leave, maxine got up leaving right behind her, staying out of sight so no one noticed. she followed allie to an alley just round the corner of beas salon, she stood at the edge of the wall watching , waiting . 

She grabbed her phone ready to take pictures if needed, a door opened just infront of allie where a woman walked out. the woman looked familiar but maxine was to far away to see, so maxine sneaked towards a small gap near allie to get a better look. maxine grabbed her phone to be shocked it was franky , franky was supplying allie with drugs, maxine took as many pictures as she needed to get proof, maxine was standing around the corner not knowing who to go to for help .


	11. Chapter 11

Maxine knew what to do , her plan was going to go ahead that night. She rushed back to her flat to get everything ready. allie was still out probably with franky maxine thought to herself. heading for allies room maxine got started with her, plan making sure all the windows in the room was locked before hammering wood on the window frames so allie couldnt get to them. 

Drilling two sets of locks on the door to lock allie in when she got back. just before she finished she checked around the room making sure allie hadnt stashed any gear. removing anything allie could harm herself with she sat nervously on the couch waiting for her to come home. it was getting late and still no sign from her she was going to give allie another hour to turn up before going to look for her. 

Allie wasnt far, off her head with gear allie stood watching bea and will from across the street. bea rapping her arms round will, made allie angry. with rage building up inside her she couldnt help but think why couldnt that be us together. allie loved bea and knowing bea was with will made her more angry. 

Allie couldn't take much more and headed of home. just before she walked in she took another line of gear trying to forget bea. She headed inside and she went straight to bed. not noticing the changes maxine had made to her room because she was to out of it to notice. she sat on the bed and passed out 

Maxine got up putting a plastic cup of water next to allie before locking the door behind her. she was going to make allie detox to help her, hoping eventually allie would understand .


	12. Chapter 12

Bea still thinking of the other night with allie, she didnt know what to do about the situation. she has been distant with will for the last couple of days, sex between them wasnt as good now. everytime will touched her she thought of allie touching her instead. she wasnt gay she kept saying to herself but there was something different about allie . 

Bea so desperately wanted to see allie, be near her, kiss her, just be close to her. she craved allies touch badly. will could tell something was wrong with bea but she would never tell him what it was, even debbie could see a difference in her mum, she knew her mum. debbie didnt get along with will. 

She never knew why but she always told herself her mum could do better, but she could never tell her mum as it would upset her. will was on a night shift, bea just about to have an early night got a phone call of maxine asking her to go to her urgently. bea stressing got dressed quickly rushing to maxine .

Whilst bea was on her way maxine sat next to allies door trying to talk to her, but allie was being ecstatic she wouldn't carm down. all of a sudden allie said to maxine eratticly about her loving bea to much, but bea didnt love her and she didnt want to live without bea. 

Maxine didnt understand what allie was on about bea hadnt said nought to maxine , allie started kicking the door screaming. maxine knew why allie was being this way hoping bea can carm her down.


	13. Chapter 13

Bea parked her car outside maxines flat, she turned of the engine making her way to the flat door. she raised her hand knocking on the door being let in by maxine. "whats wrong" bea said with a worrying look on her face. maxine led her to the living room patting on the couch for her to sit down, maxine placed her hand ontop of beas , maxine explained to bea that allie is in a bad way, bea looked puzzled. maxine told bea allie had gone back on drugs bea knew it was because of her. 

Bea asked where allie was, maxine pointed at the locked door "she isnt handling coming of drugs well" maxine said, but bea didnt know how she could help, she cared deeply for allie even though she couldnt admit it out loud as it would be real. allie was sat in the corner of her room rocking back and forward, sweat pouring from everywhere, she heard bea behind the door talking to maxine, she shot up towards the door screaming and banging . 

How could bea come here she doesnt care about me, she doesnt care if i lived or died allie thought to herself. allie raised her voice so bea could hear, maxine walked towards the door calling allie, she told her bea was here and did she want to see her ? Allie shouted no! She doesnt give two shits about me. I told her I loved her I kissed her and she kissed me back but then blanked me going back to her boyfriend, bea wouldnt even care if I lived or died allie said to maxine ! 

Maxine looked over at bea tears flowing out of beas eyes. she did care about allie more then what she was letting on, bea walked over to maxine asking her to unlock the door and to let her in with allie. maxine called bea crazy as allie wasnt thinking straight and might attack bea, but bea didnt care she wanted to go in the room. maxine stood up unlocking the door before opening it to look in a dark room, allie stood in the corner .

Maxine backed away to allow bea into the room. bea walked in before telling maxine to close the door behind her and lock them in. bea turned on the lights to see allie crying she could see the pain in allies eyes, bea walked towards allie but allie shouted for bea to get back but bea didnt listen, she carried on walking towards her. bea grabbed allies top pulling her towards her rapping her arms around allie tight. allie tried pulling her away but bea was to strong allie finally cracked and through her arms around bea, bursting into tears .


End file.
